


And then he knew...

by ppass5



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppass5/pseuds/ppass5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Daryl realizes (or allows himself to realize) that he loves Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then he knew...

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one-shot scene in my head. I always enjoy romances that come to fruition without adulation. Sometimes love doesn't need to be spoken to be known. *Sigh*

Daryl stared at Beth on the other side of the campfire. The group had settled for the night, they were on their way to Washington D.C. Beth was singing for everyone, it became a habit. They would stop, unpack, make whatever dinner they had, and she would sing to them. It eased their fears and anxieties, even if it was just for a little while.  
On this particular night, Daryl looked towards Beth more than he normally would, unable to avert his gaze. She stared back at him singing as if the song was only to him.  
And then he knew…   
They had stolen glances across a picnic table, snuck into the woods for soft sweet kisses never telling anyone, keeping it all secret. But tonight, tonight he knew. He knew he loved her. And with the knowing the time for hiding was over. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought anymore, because it was right. Because they were in love.  
He stood up and crossed the campfire to where she was sitting on the ground never averting his gaze. At first she looked confused, but as he came closer…she knew. She stopped singing. He put his hand out to her, she took it and stood up. Perhaps others in the group were looking, wondering what was going on, but he had no other notion of anyone else but Beth.  
“It’s time for bed.” he said low and directly to her.  
She nodded her head. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder taking her to his tent. Then, gently, he placed her on the ground on top of his sleeping bags. He had tears in eyes as he kissed her, unable to contain the emotions so foreign and intense. He had been afraid to love her, because he was afraid to lose her. But he would no longer let the fear control him.  
They made love that night, all night, until the early hours of the morning . Never once was a word uttered because sometimes, just sometimes, words were better left unspoken.


End file.
